A Peek
by Lynabelle
Summary: A short look into the thoughts and lives of the Merlin characters. "She hopes Arthur never has to choose between her or Merlin, whether in a argument or something bigger. Gwen's not sure she would be the one picked.."
1. A friend, of sorts

**A/N: Another drabble series, a different fandom. I've decided to write this series based off of words given to me by a word generator. Today's word? Precarious**

**Disclaimer: see profile**

It was a small miracle that Merlin hadn't dented his armor by now. He was clumsy. He never seemed be paying attention to where he walked or what he was doing while he walked. Honestly, somedays Arthur thought it would be easier to just replace the bumbling idiot and get a decent servant.

But then Merlin would say something wise that he had no business being smart enough to think of. Or manage to make him feel somewhat happier after a long, hard day. Or show his support of Arthur's almost relationship with Gwen. Or somehow understand something he really shouldn't understand.

So he decides to give Merlin another chance to prove his worth as a servant, and Merlin always fails terribly but instead does quite well at being a- friend, of sorts. That is, if Arthur could possibly be friends with a servant. Which he can't.


	2. Responsibity

**A/N: I think I'll be updating this series faster than the others but don't hold me to that. Thanks for the reads and reviews. :) Word of the day is responsible. **

"Merlin, how on earth could you forget to polish my armor? How hard is it to remember to do something so simple? You're responsible for a few chores and you forget." Arthur raged, obviously in a very bad mood and frankly Merlin didn't feel in such a nice one either.

"Sorry, sire. I'll get right on that."

"You better." Arthur stormed out of the room, leaving Merlin to clean the armor.

"You're responsible for a few chores and you forget." He mocked under his breath as he started getting ready to clean. "Of course that's not counting saving the bloody prat's life. And the king's. And not to mention every other bloody person living in bloody Camelot. How on earth could polishing the prat's armor slip my mind when I'm busy taking care of that?"


	3. Attraction

**A/n: Bonjour, my lovely readers. Another chapter for you, and this one has Morgana is it. This is set closely after the episode Morgana realizes she has magic. Thanks for all the alerts, favs, reviews, and reads. Today's word is sheer. [And I'm a big Mergana shipper, if this chapter doesn't let you know. :) ]**

It was the sheer sleeves that caught his eye.

Really, the dress wasn't anything special. She had worn more revealing or pretty dresses before. And he had never really noticed. In fact. he wasn't sure why he was noticing Morgana's dress at all. She was beautiful, no one could honestly deny that, but Merlin hadn't paid much attention to her looks before.

But of course, everything had changed but only they were aware of it. Morgana knew she had magic and she had told him.

And he hadn't told her anything about himself.

The feeling that he should tell her kept weighting on him. And she kept catching his eye and giving him looks. He wasn't sure what the looks meant but they were distracting him. And confusing him. And making him look back.

It was like something was pulling his eyes to Morgana. To stare at her dress, her hair, the graceful way she moves. He doesn't know where this attraction came from, but it is driving him insane whenever Morgana is around.


	4. Something Lost

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. I've decided that since I'll be gone next week, I'll try and update all of my stories for you this weekend. Let's if I can actually follow through with that. :) Today's word is seeking**

"Merlin? What on earth are you doing?" Gaius asked stunned, looking around at the mess of their chambers.

"I'm looking for something." Merlin mumbled under his breath while looking through piles of who knows what.

"For what? What is it that has caused you to tear about the room?" Gaius asked, trying the make some order of the papers and books scattered on the table.

"It's has to be here somewhere." Merlin said to himself, completely ignoring what Gaius asked.

"Merlin, I asked you a question."

"Huh?" Merlin asked, lifting his head out of the cupboard. "Did you said something, Gaius?"

Gaius sighed.


	5. Trumpery

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've posted anything. I have excuses but I won't bore you with them. Today's word is trumpery. Which means, attractive things of little value or use.**

**Disclaimer; see profile**

A necklace, a silver hairbrush, an embroidered handkerchief, another hairbrush, and beautiful red dress those are the birthday gifts the stand out most in her mind. Every year, she's showered with pretty things from all sorts of nobles. All hope to gain her favor, or perhaps her hand.

Morgana loathes it. They think her so shallow that she will brought in by their trumpery gifts. She thinks and she has opinions but they never think to ask her. They all think she's a shallow beauty with nothing beyond what they see.

Arthur and Gwen are the only ones to think to ask her questions. She's sure that Uther knows that she thinks deeply but he wants to suppress that part of her.

And Arthur thinks she's shallow anyway. He values her but he still thinks that she's a shallow noble lady.


	6. Hypocrites

**A/N: Thank you all for readings and extra thanks to those of you who review. Hypocrite is today's word. **

"Don't you ever feel like a hypocrite, Gaius? Being close to the king, acting like you hate magic and look down on it when you're helping me practice magic?" Merlin asked over dinner one night. I have to admit that I was a bit startled by his question but I suppose I shouldn't have been. Keeping his secret has been difficult for Merlin as long as I've known him. It doesn't feel right to him to keep his magic a secret, no matter what the consequences are.

"No. I keep your secret because it's the right thing to do and I stay close to Uther because it helps stop him from truly going after the magical people again." I reply carefully, knowing that Merlin will surely have something else to ask.

"But he does go after-"

"He unjustly kills many people but my position helps keep that number lower that it might be." Merlin frowns down at his plate and I sigh. This isn't easy for either of us but hopeful it might get better in time. "When Arthur is king, things might be different."

"Things will be different. Arthur is better than his father and besides, I won't let him become anything like his father." Oh my boy, so very confident.

"Uther wasn't always like this. He was once happy, kind, and loving. Grief changes people, Merlin. Something could happen to Arthur that changes him."

"I won't let it, Gaius."

"If only it was that easy, Merlin. You know as well as I do that you can't protect him from everything. Especially from losing a loved one." I could only hope that Merlin will learn this. He'll drive himself crazy trying to protect everyone from everything. It simply can't be done, no matter how powerful you are.


	7. Uther's Fatherly Love

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. This school year is going to be very busy, so updates are going to be farther between. **

**Thank you all for readings and extra thanks to those of you who review. **

**Selfish is today's word. Set whenever you like but I picture it after *spoiler* Morgana shows her true colors. **

**Disclaimer: see profile.**

Uther Pendragon is not selfish, no matter whatever you have heard or been told. He just thinking very carefully of who he chooses to care for. Why care for a man who would likely stab him in the back given half a chance? So he carefully chooses who to care for, protect, and give to.

Arthur, his son, he would give many things for. He expects Arthur to protect himself now though and Arthur does. But, if needed, he would give his own life for Arthur's. His son has a brighter future than Uther. A long, bright future. Arthur can be easily swayed though, so he needs to learn more and strengthen his resolve before taking the throne. He also needs people to protect him from those that would attempt to confuse him or influence him to some other idea other what's right. Arthur is too easily bought in by those. And he fails to see the big picture often but Uther is working on that.

Arthur will be a good king, he just needs more experience and to be taught more.


	8. Observer

**A****/n: Yeah, I just sort of fell of the face of fanfiction for a while. Sorry 'bout that. **

Word prompt; Observer: someone or something that observes.

He'll never understand the relationship between Merlin and King Arthur. Merlin is a servant. The king's servant, but still a servant. Servant's are meant to be hardly seen and rarely heard. Of course, King Arthur did marry a former servant, but still. Sometimes he thinks that the king simply doesn't pay any mind to social class, but the way he treats the other servants, says differently.

The king and Merlin act more like brothers than master and servant. It's eerie.

The king will shout and throw things at Merlin, but it's done almost teasingly. And he's heard some of their conversations, they'll speak like _friends_ sometimes! And act affectionate towards each other! It's down right bizarre.

But it's not his place to say anything, he's just a servant afterall.


	9. Gwen

Gwen knows there's always the chance she might come second in Arthur's life because of Merlin. Of course, not just because of Merlin. Arthur is king after all, he has a whole kingdom and his people to look after.  
>But Arthur and Merlin are close. And Arthur would rush to Merlin's aid if need be, not the Arthur would even admit that. And Merlin does the same. Gwen doesn't doubt that they would die for each other. She also doesn't doubt that Arthur would never let Merlin die for him, or vice versa.<br>She hopes Arthur never has to choose between her or Merlin, whether in a argument or something bigger. Gwen's not sure she would be the one picked.


End file.
